


fear has gripped me

by verucaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Character Death, Character Study, Dangan Ronpa 1 Cast, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa
Summary: The school is big, but it feels stifling.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya (one-sided), Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto (mentioned)
Kudos: 25





	fear has gripped me

The school is not small but it feels stifling.

Yasuhiro is more grown than the other students. He wastes his days trying to foretell what will happen next and amusing himself in the games room. Morbidly, he sort of misses Celestia.

He sometimes tries and sleeps during the day to pass the time, but Yasuhiro has nightmares much too often for his liking. He's overwhelmed by emotions. He wants to leave very much, yet he's scared of what will be there waiting for him. He begins to trust the others, yet he grows wearier of them. He cries over the fallen, but he's happy it was them and not him.

The emotions flowing in his mind are suffocating.

Sakura is exhausted. She's tired of fighting. Aoi is so trusting of her and - even though the others aren't - she feels awful for deceiving them.

When Aoi comes to her room, late at night, to tell Sakura she's "oh-so trustworthy" and protective over her, she could cry. Sakura rarely speaks, trying to hide from the other people that surrounded her. She becomes more complicated, hiding her disturbances from even Aoi. If the others know she is acting differently, they don't mention it.

She tremors at the slightest mention of a traitor.

Aoi is trying to be positive. Although, she's struggling and she flinches when they move near her too suddenly. She keeps a smile because of Sakura.

She's discouraged and irritated that none of them has found a way to leave. Aoi claws at her hair in the bathroom mirror when she thinks about killing too hard and drowns in her sorrows. Even those she dislikes the most, she can't think of ever hurting them. Aoi sometimes imagined the ocean. Wide, beautiful and... free. She would give anything to be sat on the seashore with her family.

Aoi wishes for freedom but they are going in circles and she loathes it.

Touko is beginning to spiral. Syo is continuously tormenting her thoughts and causing her to ache from horrifying images of a dead and crucified Byakuya Togami.

She tries not to rest often in case of nightmares. Blood plagues her. Touko tries to make Byakuya feel remorse for her. She wants him to hold her in his arms. Mostly, Touko stays quiet. She's aware of how dangerous the people around her could be. She's aware of how dangerous she can be if she loses control. She tries not to let the fear overtake her.

She waits for someone to snap. She wouldn't be shocked if it was her.

Byakuya is quieter than usual. He doesn't snap back as much as he usually would, though the number of people willing to argue with him has dwindled.

He spends the majority of his time in his own head, daydreaming and plotting ways of murder that he will never have the confidence to do. Hostility in the school is plentiful and satisfies his appetite for drama. When arguments blossom between others. whether it be Aoi and Touko, or Yasuhiro and Kyouko, Byakuya listens and laughs at their misfortune.

He waits for something to happen. He isn't sure what.

Kyouko is haunted by images of her father. Is he the mastermind? She doesn't think so, and she hopes not.

She knows her talent is worth something. She has the ability to work things out that others can't. Kyouko still feels useless and she can't even remember anything about herself. She barely sleeps and, when she does, she's restless and rests with one eye open. Kyouko isn't scared of dying. She's scared of not solving the mystery. Kyouko wants to help.

She forgets her name sometimes. It's okay.

Makoto is distant. Days drag on. Tensions are rising. People are losing hope. He begins himself drifting away from others.

On some days, his chest feels too tight and he can't breathe. Makoto tries to avoid people for a while, he doesn't want to bring them down. Although, feelings are already on the low. Every day, he misses everyone a bit more. If Sayaka was here, she could've calmed his nerves. She was someone familiar in a strange world. Makoto can't believe he's lasted this long.

He is losing himself.

Junko is bored. Everything is dull. The remaining students of the seventy-eighth class were refusing to kill.

She doesn't feel remorse for how they are struggling. She doesn't feel guilt for her sister either. Mukuro was stupid. She wished some of the more boring characters in her game would've died off quicker. But, no, she's still stuck with Yasuhiro, Touko and... Byakuya. Boring. Useless. Wastes of space. Junko thinks it's time to use her calling card to keep the game going.

It would be less boring now.

* * *

Sakura sacrifices herself. The school suddenly feels bigger. In a way, the students feel closer.

Yasuhiro finds himself thinking less after Sakura's note. He manages to relax. After Aoi stops crying, he also finds a friend to gamble with. People begin to seek him out for discussions rather than the other way around. Yasuhiro feels happy, for once.

Aoi can't stop crying for a while. Everything is her fault. But, they say, she had every right to be hurt and angry at them. Aoi attempts to befriend the others. She misses Sakura, but she would love to get to know the others more. Aoi is appeased with her new friendships, although she misses her old ones.

Touko manages to reel in Syo and the nightmares stop. Byakuya finally compliments her. A back-handed compliment, but it was there. She is thankful that she isn't the one who snapped. No one did, really. Touko breathes and calms.

Byakuya gave up waiting for something to happen. If he isn't going to do it himself, it's not going to happen, is it? He's finally had an argument and it soothes his need. Byakuya stops laughing at the arguments, he gets called someone's "friend." He doesn't hate it as much as he should.

Kyouko finally remembers. Not vividly and not much, but it's there and it's hope. She is certain her father isn't the mastermind and that strengthens her. Kyouko is comforted by the thought that the mystery isn't far from solving. Kyouko finally sleeps soundly.

Makoto's mood improves with his friends. He isn't losing himself anymore.

Junko wants to kill them. Anticipation eats at her.


End file.
